Der letzte Krieger stirbt
by Silverwoulf
Summary: Severus Snape soll die Hoffnung aller töten, doch der Befehle des Dunklen leid, wendet er sich gegen ihn. Chara-death


Der letzte Krieger stirbt!

„Erhebe dich mein treuster Diener. Gelitten hast du mehr als jeder andere. Bist meiner ähnlicher als jeder andere. Erhebe dich und empfange deinen letzten Befehl ehe ich deiner Bitte nachkomme und dich ziehen lasse!" sagte der Dunkle Lord.

Einer der knienden Todesser erhob sich und kam zu ihm.

I am the lost soul

Voldemort ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Maske ab, dann die Kapuze, sodass jeder sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hatte schulterlanges, pechschwarzes, seidiges Haar, klare, tiefschwarze Augen und edle Gesichtszüge. Voldemort hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen und sah ihn freudig an. Ja, der Dunkle Lord zeigte Freude, aber nur ihm gegenüber.

Which is captived

„Bring es zuende, mein treuer Freund! Töte Harry Potter, auf den alle ihre Hoffnung setzten. Erledige ihn Severus!" rief der Lord und sein Diener, den er Freund nannte, ging auf sein letztes Opfer zu. Doch sein Blick war von Trauer und Verzweiflung erfüllt, sogar Angst glänzte in ihnen.

_Into the darkest night._

Er wollte es nicht, hatte zu viel getötet, zu viele leiden lassen, zu vielen ihre Freunde und Familien genommen. Wie sollte er da noch der ganzen Welt Hoffnung nehmen. Wie konnte er noch aufrecht gehen, wenn die vielen Seelen auf seinen Schultern saßen. Wie konnte er noch hören wenn sie ständig Mörder riefen. Wie konnte er noch sehen, wenn sich schon längst die Dunkelheit seine Seele verbrannte. Wie konnte er noch denken, wenn er den Tod herbeisehnte. Wie konnte er überhaupt noch sein, wenn seine Seele neben ihm ging und traurig mit ansah was er tat.

Dann stand er dem letzten Opfer gegenüber. Der Junge sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Nein, er war kein Junge mehr, er war ein Mann geworden. Stark, selbstbewusst, stolz. Alles zurecht!

_Forgive me, forgive everything I had done._

Er spürte alle Blick auf sich und die Last auf seinen Schultern wurde schwerer, erdrückte ihn fast. Wo war der erlösende Tod doch nur? Zitternd und mit letzter Kraft hob er den Zauberstab. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Er konnte es nicht! Hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah auf den Mann vor ihm.

_You are the hope of humanity,_

"Was hast du Severus? Wieso hältst du inne? Ist es dir nicht gerecht ihn so leicht zu erledigen?" fragte der Lord. Doch sein Diener war seiner Worte leid, wollte nur noch sterben und alles vergessen. Wieso sollte er nicht retten was er doch so hasste und doch liebte?

You are the last hope!

Noch immer stand er wo er war, sah auf den Mann und wurde sich seiner Gedanken klar. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht ihn! Was er als letztes tun wollte war sich erlösen und die gesamte Welt dazu! Den Schatten auflösen, zerstören, vernichten. Und alles was dazu gehörte. Also auch sich selbst. Nicht den Guten, der alle retten sollte, egal ob er starb oder nicht! Er sollte leben!

_Never I will rest untill you will be save,_

Er wand sich um und sah seinem Lord entgegen. Sein letztes Opfer! Er löste die Fesseln des Retters und schritt auf den Dunklen zu. Dieser verstand es nicht. Verstand nicht weshalb sein treuster Diener nicht gehorchte und dem Feind half.

Till everything is right!

Dann, bevor er vor dem Lord stand, drehte er sich um und sah dem Retter entgegen. Kein Wort sollte seine Lippen verlassen, doch seine Augen sprachen mehr als sein Mund je vermocht hätte. Er sollte leben, laufen und sich retten. Doch ebenso sollte er ihm vertrauen, auch wenn er sein Vertrauen so oft verletzt hatte.

_Trust my words, trust my soul_

Doch noch rührte sich der Retter nicht, noch stand er da und wartete, was geschah. Der vermeidlich Böse, schritt auf seinen Herren zu. Den Zauberstab immer noch erhoben auf ihn gerichtet. Kein Wort sollte seine Lippen verlassen, kein Einziges! Er dachte die Worte, ließ sie in seinen Augen aufglimmen und das Licht in denen seines Herren erlischen. Dann wand er sich dem Retter zu. Dieser begriff die Worte in den Augen des Schwarzen.

And run Into your savetiness!

Er rannte und hörte nur wie andere schrieen, wie andere litten, wie andere starben. Und als er sich umwand, sah er wie zuletzt der Schwarze dastand. Tränen rannen über seine blasse Haut und dann erlosch das zuletzt warme Licht in seinen Augen. Er war erlöst von seinem Leiden, das nicht in seinem Körper saß, sonder in seiner Seele.

I am lost! 


End file.
